Ashley Pendleton
| birth_place = Orton, Ontario | career_start = 2003 | website = }} Ashley Pendleton (born June 1, 1984) is a women's ice hockey player for the Brampton Thunder of the CWHL. She competed in the 2010 Clarkson Cup. Playing career Prior to joining the Brampton Thunder, Pendleton won a silver medal at the Ontario Winter Games 1999/2000 Brampton Thunder Pendleton started to compete for the Brampton Thunder when it was a member of the National Women's Hockey League. With the Thunder, Pendleton won a bronze medal at the ESSO Nationals in 2001/02, and a silver medal at the ESSO Nationals in 2002/03http://www.owha.on.ca/esso_2003_winners.asp. She left the Thunder to play for Mercyhurst of the NCAA. In 2007, she joined the Vaughan Flames of the newly formed CWHL. with the Vaughan Flames.]] She rejoined the Thunder in 2008. In addition, she competed with the Thunder at the 2010 Clarkson Cup. When the CWHL contracted in the summer of 2010, Pendleton was not protected by the Thunder and entered the 2010 CWHL Draft. The Thunder re-acquired Pendleton with the eighth overall selection. http://www.cwhl.ca/draft_teams.asp?tn=brampton On November 7, 2010, Pendleton had two goals as the Thunder defeated the Burlington Barracudas by a 4-3 mark. http://www.cwhl.ca/news.asp?id=19 On November 2, 2011, Pendleton appeared with the Thunder in an exhibition game versus her alma mater, the Mercyhurst Lakershttp://hurstathletics.com/news/2011/11/2/WHOCK_1102113238.aspx?path=whockeyx The Thunder defeated the Lakers by a 3-1 tally. NCAA In her freshman year (2003-04), Pendleton appeared in 36 games. For the season, she scored four goals and seven assists for eleven points. Of the four goals she scored, two were on the power play and two were game-winners. On January 24, 2004, against the Quinnipiac Bobcats, she had her first multiple-point game. The following season, she played in all 37 games. Her five goals and fourteen assists (assists were fifth on the team) eclipsed the previous years totals. Of the five goals she scored, four were power play goals. In her junior year (2005-06). Pendleton scored 10 goals and assisted on 16 others for 26 points. Once again, she appeared in 37 contests. Her fourteen points on the power play ranked second on the team. In a five game span (November 26 to December 10), Pendleton scored four goals. In the CHA semifinal against the Robert Morris Colonials, Pendleton registered a pair of assists. During the 2006-07 season, she appeared in all 37 games and never missed a contest in her careerhttp://hurstathletics.cstv.com/sports/w-hockey/mtt/pendleton_ashley00.html In four years, she scored 25 goals and 53 assists for 78 career points. In the regular season, she was second among defenders in scoring. Career stats NCAA Awards and honors *CHA Defensive Player of the Week (Week of January 27, 2004) *CHA All-Rookie Team (2004) * CHA All-Conference First Team (2005) * CHA All-Conference First Team (2006) * CHA All-Conference First Team (2007) http://www.chawomenshockey.com/information/awardWinners Personal Pendleton is also an instructor at McGuire Hockey Inc.http://www.mcguirehockey.com/page34.html References Category:Mercyhurst Lakers women's ice hockey players Category:Female ice hockey players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Vaughan Flames players Category:Brampton Thunder players Category:Born in 1984